The present invention pertains to a flexible work station and an operating method for processing components, especially the joining and geometric welding of two or more different types of components.
Flexible work stations for vehicle shells in transfer stations have been known from practice, in which different types of components for different vehicle models are fed in a free mix by means of a component feed means. In the case of a change from one component to another, the clamping device, which comprises changing frames on both sides of the transfer line, is replaced. Such work stations are designed as so-called framing stations, in which the shell is built up and welded gradually from the floor group, the front and side parts as well as the roof.
Work stations, which are related to the type, are likewise provided for manufacturing these body parts. Workpiece subgroups are joined together into main groups and welded here. These types of work stations are intended for one type of component only. If the production of a vehicle model is to be replaced with the production of another model, it is necessary to convert the existing work station or to build up a second work station. This leads to a loss of production during the conversion time and to reduced output during the start-up phase in the first case. The building up of a second unit is expensive and requires construction. Besides the model-related components of the unit, it is also necessary to newly acquire all the components of the unit that are neutral or common with respect to the components or models. Moreover, a sufficient free space must also be available for the second unit. The second unit requires a complete putting into operation and a connection of the new unit to the existing material flow. If a combined production of two different models is to take place within the prior-art work station, a retooling operation is necessary. This leads to a loss of production during the retooling operation and permits only a limited workpiece spectrum. If the needed amount of units produced decreases for one vehicle model, this leads to an increase in the cycle time or to a reduction in the work time in the prior-art work station, and both lead to a reduction in the degree of utilization of the unit and consequently in the profitability of the investment.
The primary object of the present invention is therefore to propose a workstation which is more efficient and more versatile than the prior art workstations.
This object is accomplished by feeding a plurality of first components to a loading area of the workstation. A plurality of second components are also feed to the loading area of the workstation. One of the plurality of first components are gripped with a first gripping tool, and one of the plurality of second components are griped with a second gripping tool while the one of the first components is still gripped by the first gripping tool. A transport device is selectively coupled to one of the first and second gripping tools gripping the respective one of the first and second components. The transport device selectively transports the one of the first and second components from the loading area to a processing area. The transport device then disconnects the one of the first and second gripping tools from the one component at the processing area. The transport device then transports the one of the first and second gripping tools from the processing area to the loading area after the one gripping tool has been disconnected from the one component.
The work station according to the present invention offers great flexibility and makes it possible to process two or more types of components in a free mix.
The work station according to the present invention can be shipped at first as an individual station for a vehicle model and a type-related component, with the flexibility components already being present.
If the production of one vehicle model is to be replaced with the production of another model, the work station according to the present invention has the following advantages: The model-specific components of the unit for components of new vehicle models can be prepared in parallel to the running production. The corresponding tryout phases are possible during production-free times. A pilot production can take place alternately with the running production. A run-up phase is dispensable, so that there is no more reduction in the output of the unit. After the end of the originally produced model, the corresponding model-specific components of the unit can be rapidly removed from the unit during production-free times.
Another advantage is that the elements of the unit that are neutral or common with respect to the components can continue to be used. Large free spaces for a complete second unit are no longer necessary. Likewise, complete putting into operation is no longer necessary. A repeated connection of a second unit to an existing material flow can be eliminated as well.
Moreover, the work station according to the present invention makes possible the processing of components of two vehicle models in a free mix. This is especially advantageous in the case of models to be produced in a small number, because two or more models can be produced in one unit. Should the number of units of a model to be produced decrease, an additional model can be produced on the same unit. No conversion is necessary for changing over the production between these two models. Loss of production is avoided.
The two models to be produced can be rapidly replaced with other, already integrated models. In addition, a broad workpiece spectrum is possible. It is particularly advantageous in a mixed operation that the gripper rests are provided for the type-related gripper tools on the components which are on the positioning means and/or the component feed means. The ancillary times for a gripper change are considerably reduced as a result.
In the case of a change from one model to another, the gripper tool is laid down on the component of the old type to be processed as the next component (in the work station or in the component feed means). In the case of a repeated change of models, this component will be processed as the first component. The model change can take place more rapidly as a result.
The work station according to the present invention makes it possible to adapt the operations to different cycle times, and short cycle times are also possible.
It is also advantageous that the station design is applicable independently from the specifications of customers and plant operators. The modular character of the work stations is advantageous for the planning of new units. The modular design of the station elements from components proven in practice is advantageous for the reliability of the operation.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.